


If we Only Knew

by multifandomAKABooknerd9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomAKABooknerd9/pseuds/multifandomAKABooknerd9
Summary: If we Only knew what you were going through, would you not have done it... WIll we ever know why?As you look at the lifeless body one last time. It never felt like home more like a cold burden that Alec took alone.





	If we Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of any sorts that I have done. So I hope you enjoy!  
> This chapter is all Magnus and Izzy.   
> I have always had an interest in writing and here Is a good way to do it.  
> Yes, this will be an emotion-heavy.  
> I may change the warnings and ratings so lookout.  
> And no matter what I hope this story helps someone.  
> With that, I hope you like this.
> 
>  
> 
> Updated to A longer version because the Ideas sparked but...

Magnus:  
As I look at the lifeless body one last time. I feel numb, holding back: maybe for myself maybe for others. All you know is that you can never look at those hazel eyes again, the pale skin, now even paler with the embodiment of dark veins once filled with blood. You look at the wrists one last time before the coffin closes the scars deep never to heel again. And then the coffin is closed, slowly as everyone is holding their breaths. As the thumb and squeak of the coffin are heard. The coffin is finally closed. The once friend is left alone again. Not that he will ever know we could have had something more… I will never have that again. Because I never said I love you again…

Isabelle:  
I look at my brother Jace once again before we both leave the house.  
Wish he would have let us in, see his pain whether tears fall or anger rises. I hope Alec knew I was there.  
I loved all my siblings; we were a team.  
It was always Jace, Alec, Max; Izzy. No parents; left abandoned. Though we didn’t grief because Alec was like the father I never had. He had such a resilience about him he would work any job just to make sure we would have everything we needed and wanted. He worked 5 jobs not that we knew then.  
Now I look at his room. Walking among his things and I see the empty spaces of the once hopeful brother.  
His books, his sweaters( I hated them but now it is the only thing I can hold of him…)  
I stop for a moment before grabbing the book Alec used to write in.  
He wrote in it before he went to bed, never went to bed before writing.  
I always told him that he should write and become an author...  
I take it with me before I put my head on Jace’s shoulder, quiet tears before we both leave the room that held memories like none other.  
Little did I know that book I was carrying held answers…

Magnus:  
You were in your bed; thinking of times previously that happened in the same spot.  
A lot of people were in this very same spot; what did you do? You just fucked them. It is more blur of-of moments than a scene.  
A helpless moment of what happens next comes…  
You kept eying this boy at school. He never talked. He didn’t need to; his smile more than assured.  
One thing you noticed about him is he took things slow. While everyone was rushing he took his time appreciating the small details of everything from the hard wind in his hair to the kids around him. I wondered. Why?  
I walked up to him from the locker I was leaning against and walked across the hall to the messy-haired boy.  
He looked cute but his demeanor wasn’t told by his looks alone…  
He then spotted me after looking at some kids walk towards the end of the hall.  
“ I couldn’t help but notice you keep observing; taking things slow is there a particular reason why? I asked.  
“Uh-Uh Oh!” he responded. He said after that reaction “ Oh well I mean there is always a reason for something even if you can not tell.” he later added, “ I take things slow now because later I won’t be able to and when I don’t notice something it slips.” “ Details can tell you something you never thought you knew and people are deep by doing something simple entirely like how they treat other students”  
“Oh,” I stated.  
“ Than what do you observe about me,” I said it in an almost whisper”  
He responded,” I observe that sometimes you don’t realize what's happening but things may surprise you and that is how you like to live by surprise.”  
And then the memory blurs out of his head.  
That boy now Alec was right I didn’t realize what was happening. He told me what to do to save him and I didn’t! Ranged in a solemn voice.  
He takes out a book Alec has given him before as a present. He hadn’t had the heart to open it… Because what will he find? 

Isabelle:  
I sat down at the table with the dinner Jace cooked for us. It wasn’t as good as Alec’s but he tried. ( Alec was the one who did the cooking because the rest of them were supposed disasters) I wouldn’t have the laugh anymore…would I?  
I stare at the book Alec always wrote in that I placed on the table. I wouldn’t let it go it was the only thing I had of him I thought…  
I excused my self from the table and kissed Max goodnight he didn’t know… at least not yet.  
I went up to my room. I look at it now with the canopy that Alec built from scratch. It was beautiful, and thought Alec could have done so much with his life… but now it was just cut short I was quick to stop the tears for now and I opened that book Alec wrote in and turned to the first page.

Chapter 1  
In the world, we are surrounded by most of us forgotten.  
Existing is what you make of living.  
Living is how you choose to exist.  
Don’t be forgotten for good.  
Be forgotten for long no matter the circumstance.  
The idea if we do not learn from flaws.  
Who are we? Who is humanity?  
I finished with the sentence enter deep along the veins.  
I keep reading…

 

Magnus:  
I made up my mind and choose to open it and it said “ Let life be…” with no ending. I look back is this truly for me?

Chapter 1

One day we sleep expecting to wake up.  
Here the booming city noises, or the quiet country gleam.  
Not that you knew. You slept tired; you slept heavy.  
At a point, all the booming noises of the city of your body leaves with a quiet gleam.  
Where to be seen a breath heavy.  
Fades in a dream.  
Rest in Peace  
Hope your wings flea in gold n white.  
Disappearing in the light.

You stay still and cry. How long was it until he couldn’t take it why this chaper one and not another?

Little did they know that there were more books...


End file.
